


Untitled Ray/Matt

by Sauronsslayer



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, But there's no Seema hate here, I'm gonna pretend Ray and Seema are going through a divorce, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Pining, Spoilers to s3e11 and e12, Tags to be added, alternate viewpoint, idk how to be funny, pre-slash maybe idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronsslayer/pseuds/Sauronsslayer
Summary: A couple or few scenes with added thoughts and lines.The literal only reason I wrote this was because I was mad about everyone sleeping on these two and I thought that if y'all refuse to then I'll be the goddamn fandom.Edit 5.4.19 yeah this is pretty much completely abandoned now. I don't even have an exucese, I have had a new Netflix account and an almost finished third chapter for months yet I'm kind of a prick and just enjoy lazing around and starting new fics every week that I'll never even post anywhere. Sorry yalls





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might take a while for me to update this, bare with me guys

It was funny, really. Ray was about to die, but the only thing he was only worrying about was Sami’s and Seema’s safety. Of course he did, since he loved them, but that wasn’t the point. The fact that he didn’t actually love Seema anymore but he sure as hell didn’t want his son to lose his mother wasn’t the point, either. The point was that he’d always thought he’d die of the lung cancer that ran in his family, which was pretty ambitious for an FBI agent, or at least on duty, not in his home in a gun fight with his family to worry about. He never wanted them to get involved but you can’t always get what you want, right? He knew Fisk wanted him dead and his kid and wife had nothing to do with Ray having stopped Dex from killing Karen, but Sami and Seema were witnesses and therefore would have to be finished off. 

 

Anyways, here he was, sitting in his stairwell, no bullets left, waiting for the next guy obviously sent by Fisk to come and finish him off.

 

That didn’t happen, though.

 

The real Daredevil was in his living room beating up the mercenaries. He was wearing black clothes, some sort of ropes around his hands and a black cloth over his upper face and  _ shit _ did he have a nice body. Seeing what a small guy like that could do with it almost made him shiver.

 

“This is  _ not _ the time or the place, get yourself together,” he screamed at himself, not out loud, of course. True enough, his family was just upstairs fearing for their lives and Daredevil was a stranger whose name he didn’t even know even though they’d “met” before. 

 

Well.

 

Now the bastard had let one of the mercs get behind him, pointing a gun at his head, and Ray’d have to somehow save Daredevil’s ass without any bullets left in his gun instead of admiring it. 

 

Now the Devil was turning around, and Ray got the first good look of him today. Why was he so calm? First of all, it was irritatingly hot and second, THERE WAS A FUCKING MERCENARY POINTING A GUN AT HIM. 

 

Oh. it wasn’t loaded. Good thing that, because Ray would have been really fucking late to save him. And now he was smirking. That was even hotter and more irritating.

 

Ray quickly hit the merc in the head with the back of his gun hoping Daredevil didn’t know it was empty, immediately pointing it at the Devil again because hey, even though the man was hot and had saved his arse there was no knowing what he wanted after Ray had betrayed him. He slowly raised his hands in surrender, and Ray was totally not thinking about how he could beat Ray in a couple of seconds even when he was the one with the gun and getting even more turned on. 

  
  


“Obviously I’m here to help you,” he said calmly.

  
  


“I sold you out to Fisk,” Ray replied nervously.

  
  


“I know you didn’t want to,” came the whispered answer.

 

“But I did. So maybe you’re here because you wanna be the one that kills me before Fisk gets around to it.” Ray knew the allegations were ridiculous but he was kind of shaken from a dozen mercs coming to his house trying to murder him and then the goddamn Daredevil beat them up.

 

The Devil decided to ignore the allegations and asked Ray to trust him to get his family safe. 

  
  


“I can’t trust anybody.”

  
  


“Well I trust you. You saved Karen Page’s life tonight.”

  
  


And  _ holy fuck _ , the man was  _ pulling off his mask, _ revealing a fucking beautiful Matt Murdock. 

  
  


“So I owe you one.”

  
  


At this point Ray’s brains had gone completely blank, staring at the man before him. He didn’t even notice what he was doing when he lowered his gun and absent mindedly whispered “Wow."

 

Ray only realized he'd said it out loud when Murdock snorted and blushed.

  
  


“I mean, oh fuck, it’s just that, shit, sorry, I didn’t mean it,” Ray panicked.

 

The man before him just smirked. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is just a rewrite I don't even fucking remember anymore, and I can't check because I lost my netflix password and haven't been able to use that for like three weeks, so yeah that's my new excuse for not posting.
> 
> There's some angst just like in the original scene but I think chapter 3 will be way more interesting

Sami was safe now, and that was all that mattered. Ray and Seema had had a whispered fight, by which he meant a moment during which Seema had yelled at Ray and blamed him for endangering her and their son, and Ray had agreed with everything she said. 

 

Matt had smirked a little more after he and Nelson had showed off their awesome dynamic by finishing each other’s sentences when telling Ray to hire them so that he could testify against Fisk in a show that looked like it had been practised before, but which Ray highly doubted because the pair was just so damn badass. Obviously Ray hired them. 

 

Matt had taken Ray to a boxing hall with a table, few chairs, and an angry Karen Page inside it.

 

Ray had tried to apologize to her but she cut him off and went straight to explaining their plan of getting Sami and Seema outside of the US and told him they’d pay for the flights. No wonder why Nelson & Murdock’s clients loved them. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“You ready for this? testifying is not gonna be easy.”

  
  


“I loved my job. I loved being the good guy. I want to be on the right side of the line again.”’

 

Matt chuckled darkly.

 

“You didn’t love it enough to stop Fisk.” Shit. What was it with people blaming him for everything? Could be the fact that he was responsible for said everything, but still. It wasn’t nice.

 

“Fisk knows how to make people vulnerable. He got my sister-in-law’s health insurance canceled, left me with bills to pay-”

 

“So you take a loan, sell your house figure it out. You don’t allow yourself to become an accessory!” Matt interrupted.

 

“It wasn’t that easy-”

 

“You backed his play, Ray. You moved him into a hotel, even gave him his toys back.”

 

“He was giving information that saved lives,” Ray knew it was total bullshit but he had a pride to defend, dammit!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


he was on the verge of crying now. He was honest to God scared. Scared of Matt, scared of driving his one chance of not getting murdered by Fisk away by acting like an ass and he sure didn’t want to lose the guy he was developing a major crush on, either. But he had to defend himself.

  
  


Matt was straight up yelling now. “While he was taking lives. While he was taking over the city!”

 

Ray decided to try and change the topic out of himself and yelled: “What the hell are you doing? I thought you were my lawyer!”  

 

“I am your lawyer, but I can’t help you if you can’t answer this one simple question. Why didn’t you blow the whistle when you watched your boss murder an agent?” Matt asked furiously pointing an accusing finger at him.

 

“I don’t know,” he answered knowing it was useless.

 

Matt continued: “Or when you saw Dex walking in that church? You didn’t say a goddamn word when he murdered a priest!”

 

“I don’t know,” Ray muttered.

 

“Then why are we here?!” Matt was enraged, probably about to punch Ray if he didn’t get a real answer. 

 

And of course Ray was fucking scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh this has been pretty much ready for two whole months already. This chapter was gonna be way longer but this was the finished part and as I said I couldn't really write more because this fic isn't even really fiction haha

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I really appreciate all comments unless it's hate


End file.
